Sweeter & Sweeter
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: Song fic. Jiva, smut and fluff mostly. But Jiva. THERE'S NOT ENOUGH JIVA OUT THERE! Give it some lovin'


Disclaimer: I own nothing :3 I just wrote the story because there is SOO NOT ENOUGH JIVA OUT THERE.

NCIS property of Belisario. Song property of Alex Parks

Enjoy 3

_She said just walk in._ Ziva opened the door to the huge Georgetown Townhouse and walked inside, feeling a little unsure. They'd been together a good seven months now but she had never been in the house alone… She shivered a bit at the thought of being alone in the huge house and stepped further into the house, closing the door and locking it behind her

She wasn't sure what she should do first. She glanced around the foyer and bent to undo her boots. She pulled them off and put them near the door, but out of anyone's way to trip. She brushed her thighs nervously with her palms, walking slowly toward the stairs. The maid wasn't even here. She shuddered, glancing back at the door before heading up the stairs to the room she felt most comfortable.

Without hesitation she pushed the bedroom door open and flicked on the light, stepping into the room and taking it in for a moment. It seemed empty when she was alone but she shrugged the feeling off, putting her bag on the floor and walking across the room. She kicked the door closed before heading for the vanity, which she quickly put her jacket and sweater on the chair. Sifting through the pockets of her cargo pants to find her iPod, she shuffled over to the sound system and reached behind it, searching blindly for the hook-up cord and plugging the mp3 player into the speakers she mumbled something in satisfaction while she searched through her music list. Pushing play when she'd finally found what she was searching for, she turned and sat down on the bed and stripped down to her shirt and underwear, sure that there was still no one in the house.

She opened her backpack, reaching for a magazine she'd left in there for something to read, sitting on the bed again and just flipping the pages mindlessly. She pawed for the remote behind her and turned up her music, singing to it quietly at first.

_One Touch, Intense as pain…_

_On my lips._

_You laid it bold,_

_I am told of you…_

_You show me, I want you…_

_So take me._

_You make me sweat,_

_My body weeps for you…_

_Sweeter and sweeter._

_Trembling but still…_

_I stole my breath and you._

The door opened and Ziva didn't have to look up to know who it was. Instead she continued to flip through her magazine. She'd stopped singing and completely tuned out her music when the magazine was taken from her hand and tossed on the floor.

Brown eyes met green. Both smiled.

"I can always count on you being there when I ask you to be."

Ziva only smiled in reply, reaching forward and wrapping her fingers around the fabric of the suit jacket, pulling the woman close to her.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Stop talking." Ziva growled, moving a hand up behind the woman's neck and pulling her forward into a rough kiss. She pulled back a bit, opening her eyes slowly to take in the woman before her. Short red hair, dark green eyes. "Okay, talk now."

"I'm glad you came." She purred, reaching up to caress Ziva's face softly, trailing her fingers across the woman's jaw line to her neck.

"Well, me here alone. That is what you wanted, yes Director?" Ziva tilted her head slightly, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Jenny." She corrected her, dropping her hand from the girl's face and stripping down to her undershirt and underwear. She crawled onto the bed next to Ziva and reached over, pulling her close. She held her from behind, resting her chin on Ziva's shoulder and looked up at her, placing small kisses on her jaw and neck.

Ziva tilted her head, taking in a small breath at the small heated kisses. She realized her music was still playing and smiled a little, leaning back into Jenny with a content sigh. She listened carefully to the words that played over, ringing through the air and she sat up, turning her body and facing her lover. She pushed her back and climbed over her, straddling over her stomach and leaning down. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders and she smiled a little, reaching up to caress her face gently.

_I fell with ease_

_Onto Your floor_

_You're there_

_Embrace me_

_Its like you knew…_

_You make me sweat,_

_My body weeps for you…_

_Sweeter and sweeter,_

_Trembling but still I stole my breath..._

_And you__…_

Ziva leaned down slowly, kissing Jenny softly and caressing her shoulders delicately. She trailed the kisses down her chin, to her neck and collarbone and then stopped, resting her head against her chest and closing her eyes. The slow rise and fall of her chest while she breathed was relaxing.

_I listen hard,_

_We beat the same…_

_I realize the point of my life,_

_I hold you close,_

_So close- I won't let go,_

_I don't want to…_

She looked up, a small smile on her lips as she moved back up to kiss her softly.

Jen moved her arms around Ziva, pulling her weight down so she was lying on top of her and returning the kiss. She pulled one leg up, pressing her thigh between Ziva's legs and making a small sound at her damp heat. She parted her lips against her lovers, running her tongue gently over the girl's bottom lip begging for entry.

Ziva let out a low groan and pushed back gently against Jenny's leg. She shuddered, letting out a small gasp and allowing the kiss to go further. She found her lover's tongue in a battle for dominance that neither seemed close to winning- or losing. "You made me wait." She mumbled, nipping at her bottom lip gently and looking down at her through dark eyelashes, her eyes dark with lust but heated with other emotion.

"Well, I'm sorry." Jenny mumbled, smiling a little and gazing up at her. "Do you want me to make it up to you?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, reaching up and running a hand through the dark hair that was brushing feather light against her arm.

Ziva gave her a judging look, narrowing her eyes, "How?" She asked, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest. She looked down at Jenny from where she sat, feeling dominant for the moment.

Jenny smirked, looking up at her innocently for a moment. Her innocent streak broken quickly as her green eyes darkened. She moved her hands up Ziva's thighs and back to her rear, pulling her up to sit on her chest. "What would you like me to do?" She asked softly, leaning up and nuzzling the bittersweet dampness between the woman's thighs through the fabric of her underwear, causing her to squirm.

"How about you decide?" She asked, threading her fingers through Jenny's short red hair and trying not to move against her pleasing nuzzling.

"Good choice." She purred, reaching over Ziva's leg and tugging her underwear aside a bit. She gently flicked her tongue over the woman's clit, a chill moving through her at the sounds that came from her lover. "Ziva," She growled, looking up at her, "Take them off." She ordered, gently clawing at her thighs to make her squirm some more.

Ziva obeyed, rolling off of her and stripping the rest of her clothing off. She looked over at Jen with a devious smirk and pulling her clothes off with little argument. She looked over at her, her eyes curious for the next order.

"Come back here." She purred, pulling Ziva onto her chest again and placing her hands on her hips, pulling her closer still and taking a small breath. Her spine tingled at the scent of her lover and she leaned into her, flicking her tongue out to taste her. She moaned softly, finding the woman's entrance with her tongue. Her eyes closed, as she tasted her inside, groaning softly in pleasure.

Ziva reached down again, lacing her fingers through red hair and getting a grip on Jenny and tugging her hair gently as she moaned, trying to sit still. It was so hard to stay still; it felt so good. She tilted her head back, pushing her hips forward. "More…" She begged softly, biting her lip.

Jenny pulled away, licking her lips as she looked up at Ziva. "I love it when you beg." She purred, pushing her back onto the bed and climbing over her, winning the battle for dominance finally. She kissed Ziva hard, prying her lips apart with her tongue and moaning softly through the welcomed kiss.

"I will remember that." Ziva mumbled against her lips, kissing back through shallow raspy breaths.

Jenny smiled, trailing one hand down the woman's body and pushing her legs apart with her thigh. "Let me rephrase…" She whispered, trailing kisses down her jaw line to her neck and nipping at her ear lobe before she spoke again. "I like it when I make you beg." She told her, moving a hand down between her legs and without any warning at all pushing two fingers deep inside her.

Ziva nearly screamed, arching up against the sudden burst of pain and pleasure that mixed perfectly. She pushed her hips up, starting a rhythm with Jen. She moaned and whimpered, panting and writhing beneath her. "Mn… Jenny… More…" She gasped, biting at her shoulder.

She kissed Ziva's neck, sucking small bruises to show she was dominated. She delicately moved her fingers inside Ziva, searching for that spot that made her want to scream. She moved her thumb, rubbing her clit gently to get her bothered.

Ziva writhed beneath her, groaning and biting her lip to stop herself from screaming. She moved her hand down forcing it between her and Jen. She turned slightly and bit at Jenny's neck, her hand managing between the woman's thighs and finding her slick entrance. Ziva groaned, teasing Jenny's most sensitive place and moving only a single finger into her.

Jenny gasped softly, biting her lip and pushing down hard onto Ziva, moving fast and harder to pick up the rhythm a bit, "Ziva…" She moaned softly, moving her hips with Ziva's hand. "More… please… harder." She mumbled her words incoherently, crying out when Ziva obeyed her order.

Ziva pushed up hard against Jenny's hand, nearly screaming, as her muscles grew tense. She was getting too close.

Jenny shivered, groaning, as Ziva grew tense. It pushed her close to the edge and she silently wondered if tonight was going to be mutual. She spread her legs further, pushing hard down onto Ziva. She moved awkwardly against her, brushing that lovely spot within her. She wriggled with pleasure, her back tensing up.

Ziva couldn't hold on anymore. She put her head back on the bed, screaming out as she pushed up against Jenny's hand a last few times, crying out her name as her body began to shake.

That's what it took to take Jenny down. She let an involuntary tremble run through her gripping Ziva's hair and biting her neck with a loud moan as her orgasm slammed her like a car on ice. She winced slightly as they both pulled their hands away from each other, shaking and panting.

Ziva pushed Jenny off of her gently and onto the bed, snuggling close to her. She lay gentle kisses across Jenny's pale skin over her collarbone, mumbling small things breathlessly in another language, which Jenny was far to out-of-mind to place at the moment.

Jenny reached up, pawing the blankets enough to pull them both under the warm bedding and snuggling close to her lover.

Neither of them seemed like the cuddling type to anyone that they knew but each other and between the two of them is about where that would stay. They didn't need their intimidating appearances put down any. After all, they did nearly have complete control over every man on the team. They intimidated and dominated everyone- they had found their equals in each other. Neither could win permanent dominance over the other, neither could beat the other out.

The only thing that brought fear to either had to be the danger they went through in every case, never knowing which would be the last.

_You make me sweat_

_My body weeps for you_

_Sweeter and sweeter_

_Trembling but still I stole my breath_

_And you…_

_You make me sweat,_

_My body weeps for you,_

_Sweeter and sweeter…_

_Trembling but still I stole my breath,_

_And you…_

_And you…_


End file.
